Reddition
by EmilyRoseKeys
Summary: Spoilers jusqu'au 2.22. POV Booth qui réfléchit aux grands moments de sa collaboration avec Brennan, sur ce qui a changé et ce qui va changer...


Auteur: EmilyRoseKeys

Rating: K

Genre: Romance, Général

Pairing : Brennan/Booth, POV Booth

Spoilers : Tous les épisodes importants pour leur relation jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, les personnages, ni la chanson, ça fait pas grand-chose à la fin…

Résumé : Songfic sur Surrender de Billy Talent.

Feedbacks: Bien sûr, critiques bonnes ou mauvaise, tant que c'est constructif…

XXX

She reads a book from across the street,  
Whenever someone that she'll never meet.  
Talk over coffee for an hour or two,  
She wonders why I'm always in a good mood.

A chaque fois qu'il rentre dans ce labo, un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres. Il doit paraître ahuri, mais ne peut s'en empêcher. Combien de fois est-il entré dans son bureau sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, trop absorbée parce qu'elle lisait. Il s'arrêtait sur le pas de sa porte, juste pour l'observer, en étant sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas de remarques sur ses tendances à la surveiller dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision.

_Killin' time before she struts her stuff, _

A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle affaire se retrouve sur son bureau, il accourt au Jeffersonian, juste pour l'entendre râler plus longtemps. C'est tellement plus drôle quand il doit la tirer de son travail en luttant, encore plus quand il réussit, et il réussit toujours. D'ailleurs, c'était plus drôle au début, maintenant, elle ne résiste presque plus…

She needs supporting, I'll become the crutch.  
She'll never know how much she means to me.  
I play the game but I'm the referee.

Après tout ce qu'elle a appris, sur son père, son frère, tout ce qu'elle a subi, les enlèvements entre autres, il est heureux qu'elle le laisse l'aider, même s'il doit souvent se réfréner. Ce câlin entre 'hommes', n'en était pas un ! Mais il y a Cam, alors il se calme, même s'il a très envie de se laisser porter par le moment, comme lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée enterrée vivante. Alors que les ambulances arrivaient derrière, il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras, ne jamais la lâcher, mais aucun des deux n'avait fait de mouvement, ils étaient restés comme ça, à se sourire de ce sourire si idiot qu'on a au début d'une relation. Ce n'est que le début.

Surrender every word, every thought, every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
Surrender yourself to me.

Chaque mot compliqué, nom d'os ou maladie bizarre glissait au début quand elle les prononçait (parce les fouines doivent rester au labo, les flics, eux, ont leur place dehors) il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais à chaque affaire qu'ils résolvaient, chaque pas qu'ils faisaient l'un vers l'autre, il essayait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui la définissait comme Dr. Temperance Brennan. Elle avait souvent douté de son identité, mais il était toujours là en cas de doute.

Chaque froncement de sourcils au début, accompagné d'un 'Ne m'appelez pas Bones', puis chaque sourire, de plus en plus fréquents à mesure qu'ils commençaient à se connaître, et au bout d'un an de travail ensemble, ils se rapprochaient autant physiquement que dans leurs esprits.

Even though I know what I'm lookin' for,  
She's got a brick wall behind her door.  
I travel time and confess to her,  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger.

Il sait depuis un certain temps maintenant, peut-être que l'affaire sous couverture à Las Vegas lui a révélé ce qui pourrait se passer s'il arrivait quelque chose entre eux. Il voudrait faire un pas en avant, mais après le discours qu'il lui a tenu dans son bureau sur 'Comment on ne peut pas mélanger sexe et travail' et qu'il ait couru dans le lit de Cam, malgré le discours sus-nommé, il pense qu'il n'en a pas vraiment le droit. Et puis, elle a été prise, Sully a été là. Il a d'ailleurs bien cerné son collègue du FBI, il a bien des sentiments pour elle, même s'ils sont plutôt confus.

Après le départ de Sully, il y avait eu l'explication du Dr. Wyatt, il a joué le rôle de messager de ses pensées. Mais vu les regards gênés qu'ils s'étaient lancés l'un à l'autre, il avait fait un pas en arrière dans l'option 'Allez lui dire ses sentiments'.

_This flower don't belong to me.  
This flower don't belong to me.  
Why could she belong to me? _

Il se pose souvent la question de savoir pourquoi elle pourrait lui dire oui. Ils sont complètement opposés : pas le même niveau scolaire, pas la même éducation, pas la même façon de travailler. Avec Michael, elle avait la science en commun, avec Jesse, la disparition de ses parents, avec Will, les relations avec le frère, avec Sully, les diplômes… En revanche, il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle avait trouvé à David. Il sait que c'est parce qu'ils s'opposent qu'ils travaillent aussi bien ensemble, mais dans une relation, c'est beaucoup plus dur…

_I never had the nerve to ask,_

_as my hope had come and passed.  
_

Mais jusque là, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, il n'a pas fait de pas en avant. Il l'avait vu avec un certain nombres d'hommes, mais elle revenait à chaque fois. Et s'il continuait à l'attendre sans rien faire, il finirait par la perdre à un autre homme. Le mariage d'Angela et Hodgins pourrait bien être l'occasion qu'il attend depuis si longtemps…

XXX

Bon, d'accord, il ne pourra pas, mais c'est l'intention qui compte ! Laissez une review sur le chemin du retour, siouplaît…


End file.
